Mario & Luigi: Journey into Sequin Land!
by TheGracefulGodot
Summary: As much as I wish this was a story, it's actually just a fun side project I'm working on . For the next Mario & Luigi series, they tackle Sequin Land to save Princess Peach from the dreaded Risky Boots! Contained in here are just game mechanics, but if you're into that kind of thing, I suggest you take a look! Wonder where Bowser is in all this...hmmmm...
1. Menu Screens!

**Okay, I'm not putting up a story at this time.**

 **BUT!**

 **I'm not posting this for no reason! I've had these thoughts as of late, and I wanted to share them with all of you, critique or not. AND I think you will all be interested!**

 **I've been a big fan of the Mario/Luigi series. They always come up with obscure and weird characters, strange and dark yet amazing story lines, and their battle system is probably one of the best things Nintendo has ever created. The last game I played was Paper Jam, and though I loved the battle system because it could be difficult, it was kinda bad at times since the game just openly tells you who's going to be attacked when the fun of it was figuring out who the enemies were attacking.**

 **With that being said, I would love to show all of you some things I thought about for the next game. Of course, it will probably never happen x3 but if it did, I'd be AMAZED if they pulled it off well!**

 **SO! Without further ado, I present to all of you...**

 _ **Mario**_

 _ **Luigi**_

 _ **Journey to Sequin Land!**_

 _ **Plot**_

After the brothers seal Paper Bowser into the book, Mario and Luigi take the rest of the week off to help Princess Peach and others to repair the Mushroom Kingdom of its recent damages the paper foes have caused. When all is swell and good, the brothers wake up to find an angry and distraught Toadsworth banging on their front door. Comedic actions take place (mainly by Luigi of course. Why not?), and the two brothers soon learn that Peach had been kidnapped once again! The brothers sigh: Bowser is up to his no good tricks again. However, Toadsworth reveals a stunning revelation: Bowser may have had nothing to do with her kidnapping! The evidence to prove this is provided by Toadsworth, who hands Mario a dirty, rusty scroll that contains her whereabouts.

 **"Hehe! Did you enjoy the party? I thought I could put on a good show with my fellow Tinkerbats. If you want to see your precious Toadstool again, it'd be best to sail to Sequin Land. Look for Scuttle Town, you'll be in for quite a surprise! Don't be late, best you don't keep a pirate queen waiting!"**

 **-Risky Boots**

Though the brothers laugh at such a name, Toadsworth is quick to shut them down by dragging them to what remains of the Mushroom Kingdom. It appears that a raid occurred in the early hours of the morning, and Toads are running around to evade forgotten monsters that appeared with her ship. This is their first encounter with a new enemy: Tinkerbat, and a battle ensues. Tutorials are presented here: Mario and Luigi are familiar with how jumps and hammer attacks work. After all is said and done, one of the Tinkerbats leave behind a compass that only homes in on other comrades. With quick thinking, Mario decides that it is best to follow the Tinkerbat to one of the ships the others are repairing to get back home. With this, the brothers become stowaways and appear right where they need to be: Sequin Land's Scuttle Town! Once they arrive, a familiar tune (We Love Burning Town: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse) begins to play: Scuttle Town is under attack! Seeing the townspeople in a panic, Mario and Luigi begin to save them one by one by forcing the Tinkerbats to flee from their hammer attacks. The two continue to traverse through Scuttle Town, defeating as many Tinkerbats as they can (bonus: when battles begin, Come On!-Mario/Luigi Superstar Saga plays) so they can find the person responsible for the attack on Scuttle Town. As they move along, they encounter a man who almost looks like Toad (guess who!) as well as two other individuals. One is wielding a chain ball, the other has a bird on her shoulder. Though the brothers wish to learn who they are, the two individuals cease them for the time being due to the attack. Mario and Luigi nod (Luigi does reluctantly, scared of battles of course), and they continue to raid through Scuttle Town to defeat Tinkerbats.

Soon, the brothers stumble across Scuttle Town's bay area, where they find the nefarious Risky Boots waiting for them atop her ship. Hanging from the mast is Princess Peach, who is screaming their names. The brothers get in fighting stance, and prepare for a battle with the Pirate Queen herself! Before it begins, however, Risky invites them to join her crew. She has been observing their battle styles from a distance, and she has taken a fancy to them. If they swear their allegiance to Risky, then she promises to let Princess Peach free. Though Luigi wants to consider this (because he wants to avoid a fight), Mario shakes his head, and resumes his stance. Luigi shakes in fear, but after hearing an explanation from Mario, he nods and joins his brother in combat. Risky sighs, and prepares to utterly defeat them both.

(Shantae: Half Genie Hero boss theme plays)

The brothers land several good hits on the ship, but soon learns that it is taking absolutely zero damage. Risky laughs, and as the turns continue, she is firing off cannonballs that the brothers take damage from. Finally, Risky reveals her boat to be a mechanized monstrosity, and one swing from its arm depletes them completely. The brothers lie on the ground, Risky is laughing maniacally, taunting them relentlessly. Soon, however...a mysterious light appears before the brothers (you already know what's coming!), and a brilliant white flash occurs. As the scene clears, a beautiful dancer appears before them, softly landing on the ground and prepares for combat! Risky grows angry: her rival has returned to defeat her once again! Shantae appears (Dance Through The Danger plays)! After the two exchange dialogue, the battle continues. At this point, players are introduced to Shantae's fighting style: she can jump on foes, and uses her hair to inflict massive damage (her hair plays as the hammer in this case). In a few turns, Shantae can deflect the arm attack with her hair, but is also able to take damage. A game over is possible here. To continue, one final swish of her deadly hair destroys the arm of the bot, and the battle is over!

As the battle ends, Risky grows angry, and begins to flee with Princess Peach onboard, calling out to the brothers one last time before she disappears for a long time. Upon this, Shantae recovers a gemstone that fell from Risky's person, but the importance of that item would later be described by Uncle Mimic. Shantae takes the unconscious brothers to her lighthouse and allows them to rest there. Upon waking up, they are quickly introduced to Shantae who gives her thanks to them for helping out with the survival of Scuttle Town. As the story progresses, the brothers learn that the gemstone is an ancient relic used to take the memories of individuals and power up a golem who once placed Sequin Land into an eternity of darkness. The one who rules over the golem will eventually rule the world! After the brothers learn of this, Shantae joins them as they must traverse all of Sequin Land to collect the remaining gemstones that can power the golem, and stop Risky Boots from taking over the world!

 **I have to admit: I wrote all of this in a span of an hour, but I'm a big fan of both the Mario/Luigi and the Shantae series that this must happen! Shantae isn't very well-known to a lot of people, but I think a game with the Mario Bros. like this will skyrocket her popularity, and she'll be relevant again!**

 **Now, I didn't just think of the plot. I have other goodies listed below of how the game will work! Take a quick look!**

 **Gameplay**

 **Overworld Controls**

 **A Button** : Mario

 **B Button** : Luigi

 **Y Button** : Shantae

 **X Button** : All Characters Run (possible to get a first strike if colliding into an enemy)

 **R Button** :Toggles between field actions regarding Mario/Luigi

 **L Button** : Toggles between field actions regarding Shantae's Transformations

 **Start Button** : Opens Menu

 **Select Button** : Saves Game

 **Menu Screen**

 **I will be breaking these menu items down one by one! I'll have to since Shantae will be the first female companion to join them and be playable!**

 **-Gear-**

 **Mario**

 **-Basics-**

Boots (ranged from Horrible Boots to Sequin Boots)

Hammer (ranged from Horrible Hammer to Sequin Hammer)

 **-Extras-**

Wear (ranging from Basic Overalls to Sequin Overalls)

Charm (carries a variety of attributes in battle)

Gloves (changes stats with a variety of attributes in battle)

 **Luigi**

 **-Basics-**

Boots (ranged from Horrible Boots to Sequin Boots)

Hammer (ranged from Horrible Hammer to Sequin Hammer)

 **-Extras-**

Wear (ranging from Basic Overalls to Sequin Overalls)

Charm (carries a variety of attributes in battle)

Gloves (changes stats with a variety of attributes in battle)

 **Shantae**

 **-Basics-**

Heels (ranged from Horrible Heels to Genie Heels)

Shampoo (ranged from Basic Conditioner to Goddess Incense)

 **-Extras-**

Wear (ranging from Dancer's Garbs to Genie Robe)

Sash (ranging from Dancer's Sash to Goddess Sash. Changes stats with a variety of attributes in battle)

Cuff (ranging from Dancer's Cuff to Magic Cuff. Changes stats with a variety of attributes in battle)

 **-Items-**

 **-HP-**

 **Red Vial** : Restores 30 HP

 **Green Vial** : Restores 60 HP

 **Blue Vial** : Restores 100 HP

 **Purple Vial** : Fully Restores all HP

 **1-Up Mushroom** : Revives a fallen party member with half HP

 **1-Up Max** : Revives a fallen party member with full HP

 **Double 1-Ups** : Revives two party members with half HP

 **Essence of Life** : Revives a fallen party member with full HP, and 3-turn Power Boost

 **Double Essence of Life** : Revives two party members with full HP, and 3-turn Power Boost

 **Flesh Pop** : Restores 15 HP

 **Chunk of Meat** : Restores 40 HP

 **Bento Box** : Restores 90 HP

 **Lobster Tail** : Restores 200 HP

 **-BP/MP-**

 ***MP applies to Shantae only**

 **Syrup Jar** : Restores 20 BP

 **Supersyrup Jar** : Restores 40 BP

 **Ultrasyrup Jar** : Restores 60 BP

 **Max Syrup Jar** : Restores all BP

 **Red Jar** : Restores 20 MP

 **Green Jar** : Restores 40 MP

 **Blue Jar** : Restores 60 MP

 **Purple Jar** : Restores all MP

 **-HP/BP/MP-**

 **Diamond Dust** : Restores 10 HP/BP/MP to all party members

 **Emerald Dust** : Restores 30 HP/BP/MP to all party members

 **Amethyst Dust** : Restores 60 HP/BP/MP to all party members

 **Gold Dust** : Restores 100 HP/BP/MP to all party members

 **Genie Dust** : Restores all HP/BP/MP to all party members

 **-Battle Items-**

 **Vanish Cream** : For 2 turns, all party members will be invisible. However, damage will not be given or received

 **Bubble Shield** : Grants a party member with a barrier that will protect them from damage. However, depending on its color, the amount of times damage is absorbed will limit how long it lasts

-Blue: 3 times. Red: 6 times. Yellow: 9 times

 **Pirate Flare** : Deals 30 damage to all enemies. If used too many times, the user can be careless, and end up damaging party members too. Can critical damage wood enemies

 **Pike Ball** : Grants a swirling pike ball around a party member to counter foes. This item is time-bound, so it will go away after a certain amount of time (1 minute)

 **Monster Milk** : Increases ATK power by 30% for 3 turns

 **-Stat Items-**

 **Pink Beans** : Increases Max HP by 1

 **Green Beans** : Increases BP by 1

 **Purple Beans** : Increases MP by 1 (Shantae Only!)

 **Red Beans** : Increases ATK by 1

 **Yellow Beans** : Increases DEF by 1

 **Blue Beans** : Increases SPD by 1

 **Brown Beans** : Increases STACHE by 1 (STACHE determines your luck with extra damage/gem drops/item drops)

 **Orange Beans** : Increases HAIR by 1 (Shantae Only! HAIR determines your luck with extra damage/gem drops/item drops)

 **-Status Items-**

 **Refreshing Herb** : Cures Poison

 **Massager** : Cures Paralysis

 **Ointment** : Cures Char

 **Mushroom** : Cures Shrink

 **-Status-**

 ***=Shantae Only!**

 **HP** -How much health a party member has

 **BP** -How much Bros Points the Mario Brothers have

 ***MP** -How much Magic Points Shantae has

 **ATK** -How much Attack a party member has

 **DEF** -How much Defense a party member has

 **SPD** -How much Speed a party member has. This determines who attacks first in battle, Party Member or Enemy

 **STACHE** -How much Luck the Mario Brothers have.

 ***HAIR** -How much Luck Shantae has.

 **-Battle Cards-**

 **Yes, the Battle Cards have made a return to this game. If you are not familiar with Battle Cards, they carry a variety of effects and can be hashed out provided you have created a deck and have the Star Points to spend. It's important to have these on you once you learn how to use them: they can be a tremendous help in battles!**

 **Note: You MUST use all of your Battle Cards to reshuffle the deck and use them again, so choose good and bad ones wisely!**

 ***Shantae Only!**

 **-Healing Cards-**

 **Bronze Heart Card** -Heals all party members for 20 HP

 **Silver Heart Card** -Heals all party members for 40 HP

 **Gold Heart Card** -Heals all party members for 60 HP

 **Platinum Heart Card** -Heals all party members for 100 HP

 **Genie Heart Card** -Heals all party members for max HP

 **-Team Attack Cards-**

 **Bronze Jar Card** -Restores the Mario Brothers' BP up to 15

 **Silver Jar Card** -Restores the Mario Brothers' BP up to 30

 **Gold Jar Card** -Restores the Mario Brothers' BP up to 45

 **Platinum Jar Card** -Restores the Mario Brothers' BP up to 60

 **Genie Jar Card** -Fully restores the Mario Brothers' BP

 ***Bronze Potion Card** -Restores Shantae's MP up to 15

 ***Silver Potion Card** -Restores Shantae's MP up to 30

 ***Gold Potion Card** -Restores Shantae's MP up to 45

 ***Platinum Potion Card** -Restores Shantae's MP up to 60

 ***Genie Potion Card** -Fully restores Shantae's MP

 **-Stat Cards-**

 **Bronze Sword Card** -Increases ATK by 10% for 3 turns

 **Silver Sword Card** -Increases ATK by 20% for 3 turns

 **Gold Sword Card** -Increases ATK by 30% for 3 turns

 **Platinum Sword Card** -Increases ATK by 50% for 3 turns

 **Excalibur Card** -Increases ATK by 70% for 2 turns

 **Enrage Card** -Increases ATK by 30% for everyone on the battlefield for 3 turns

 **Novice Defuse Card** -Decreases ATK by 10% for enemies for 3 turns (has a chance to fail)

 **Rookie Defuse Card** -Decreases ATK by 20% for enemies for 3 turns (has a chance to fail)

 **Master Defuse Card** -Decreases ATK by 50% for enemies for 3 turns (has a minimal chance to fail)

 **Grandmaster Defuse Card** -Decreases ATK by 70% for enemies for 2 turns (has a minimal chance to fail)

 **Bronze Shield Card** -Increases DEF by 10% for 3 turns

 **Silver Shield Card** -Increases DEF by 20% for 3 turns

 **Gold Shield Card** -Increases DEF by 30% for 3 turns

 **Platinum Shield Card** -Increases DEF by 50% for 3 turns

 **Bright Shield Card** -Increases DEF by 70% for 2 turns

 **Protection Card** -Increases DEF by 30% for everyone on the battlefield for 3 turns

 **Novice Curse Card** -Decreases DEF by 10% for enemies for 3 turns (has a chance to fail)

 **Rookie Curse Card** -Decreases DEF by 20% for enemies for 3 turns (has a chance to fail)

 **Master Curse Card** -Decreases DEF by 50% for enemies for 3 turns (has a minimal chance to fail)

 **Grandmaster Curse Card** -Decreases DEF by 70% for enemies for 2 turns (has a minimal chance to fail)

 **Bronze Boots Card** -Increases SPD by 10% for 3 turns

 **Silver Boots Card** -Increases SPD by 20% for 3 turns

 **Gold Boots Card** -Increases SPD by 30% for 3 turns

 **Platinum Boots Card** -Increases SPD by 50% for 3 turns

 **Pegasus Card** -Increases SPD by 70% for 2 turns

 **Fight or Flight Card** -Increases SPD by 30% for everyone on the battlefield for 3 turns

 **Novice Bulldoze Card** -Decreases SPD by 10% for enemies for 3 turns (has a chance to fail)

 **Rookie Bulldoze Card** -Decreases SPD by 20% for enemies for 3 turns (has a chance to fail)

 **Master Bulldoze Card** -Decreases SPD by 50% for enemies for 3 turns (has a minimal chance to fail)

 **Grandmaster Bulldoze Card** -Decreases SPD by 70% for enemies for 2 turns (has a minimal chance to fail)

 **Lucky Chant Card** -Lowers Critical Hit Rate for enemies for 3 turns

 **Incantation Card** -Increases Lucky Hit Rate for party members for 3 turns

 **-Status Cards-**

 **Stormpuff Card** -Sends cloud monsters through all enemies. Can potentially paralyze them

 **Sludge Surge Card** -Sweeps all enemies with an ocean of poison. Can potentially poison them

 **Blazing Wall Card** -Pillars of fire collide into all enemies. Can potentially char them

 **Minimize Card** -Beautiful music contacts the ears of enemies listening. Can potentially shrink them.

 **-Damage Cards-**

 **Plummet Card** -Damages one enemy for 15 HP

 **Slam Card** -Damages one enemy for 30 HP

 **Scythe Card** -Eliminates one enemy from battle. Does not work on bosses

 **Hammer Card** -A giant hammer swings upon all enemies, inflicting 100 HP

 **Fire Card** -Balls of fire fly upon all enemies, inflicting 30 HP. Lucky Damage bonus for those weak to Fire

 **Thunder Card** -Bolts of lightning land on each enemy, inflicting 30 HP. Lucky Damage bonus for those weak to Thunder

 **Snow Card** -A giant ball of snow collides into all enemies, inflicting 30 HP. Lucky Damage bonus for those weak to Ice

 **-Character Cards-**

 **Bolo Card** -Summons Bolo to the battlefield, who wildly swings his chain pike ball around. Action commands are prompted for all party members to evade his attacks. Perfectly avoiding all attacks rewards half HP.

 **Sky Card** -Summons Sky to the battlefield, who unleashes a flock of war birds upon everyone. Action commands are prompted for all party members to evade her attacks. Perfectly avoiding all attacks rewards half HP.

 **Rottytops Card** -Summons Rottytops to the battlefield, riding with Abner and Poe upon their carriage. Action commands are prompted for all party members to evade their attacks. Perfectly avoiding all attacks rewards half HP **(Card can only be obtained after Rottytops, Abner, and Poe are defeated in their boss battle)**

 **Mimic Card** -Summons Mimic to the battlefield, using his Dynamo Machine to attack everyone. Action commands are prompted for all party members to evade his attacks. Perfectly avoiding all attacks rewards half HP. **(Card can only be obtained after the player collects all 50 Blueprint Pages)**

 **Genie Realm Card** -Perhaps the greatest Battle Card one can obtain. Upon use, Shantae's mother appears and revives all fallen party members to full HP, restores all BP/MP, cures status conditions, and provides all party members with ATK, DEF, SPD, STACHE, and HAIR buffs up to 100% for 3 turns. A Bubble Shield and Pike Ball are also provided in the mix, the Bubble Shield lasting 10 contact attacks, and Pike Ball up to 2 minutes.

 **WARNING: GENIE REALM CARD CAN ONLY BE USED ONCE PER BATTLE, AND WILL COMPLETELY DEPLETE ALL STAR POINTS!**

 **-Extra Cards-**

 **Potluck Card** -Increases the number of gems received after battle

 **EXP Card** -Doubles the amount of EXP earned after battle

 **Benji Card** -Increase time by 5 minutes (only works if timer is displayed)

 **Shuffle Card** -Shuffles all cards in the player's deck

 **Bubble Shield Card** -Enables Bubble Shield upon all party members for 10 consecutive hits

 **Spikeguard Card** -Enables all party members to jump on spiked enemies until the battle is over or a particular party member loses all their HP

 **-Collection-**

 **What's a game without its collectibles?! Not a fun one at all! If you tire yourself out from progressing through the story line, there's some side quests you can engage yourself in to get the game's collectibles! If all collectibles are...well, collected, you will reap rewards that can help you in your quest to save Sequin Land and the Mushroom Kingdom!**

- **Blueprint Pages** -

The attack on Scuttle Town upon the Mario Brothers' arrival has caused Uncle Mimic to lose all of his Blueprint Pages! Those darn Tinkerbats and their meddling! Collect all 50 Blue Print Pages scattered around Sequin Land and Uncle Mimic will reward you with his Battle Card!

 **-Beans-**

Shantae learns that residents from the Bean Bean Kingdom once settled in Sequin Land for 100 years. After leaving to settle in what is now the Bean Bean Kingdom, their beans were left behind. Collect all 100 beans to aid in increasing party member stats!

 **-War Bird Eggs-**

Tinkerbats have managed to break into Sky's loft and clean her out of all the eggs she was incubating! Collect and return all 30 eggs and earn accumulated rewards!

 **5 Eggs** -100 Gems

 **10 Eggs** -1,000 Gems

 **15 Eggs** -Gear for Mario/Luigi

 **20 Eggs** -Gear for Shantae

 **25 Eggs** -Giant Bag (more room for items)

 **30 Eggs** -Void Coinpurse (enables 1,000,000 gems to be collected)

 **-Fireflies-**

Shantae once had to collect fireflies in order to learn new dances to aid her in combat. For every 10 that are collected, Shantae learns a Genie move that can help the brothers defeat their enemies! Collect all 50 to get all of Shantae's Genie Moves!

 **10 Fireflies** -Magic Fireball

 **20 Fireflies** -Magic Cannon

 **30 Fireflies** -Magic Replicate

 **40 Fireflies** -Magic Door

 **50 Fireflies** -Magic Carpet

 **-Bros Artifacts-**

Scattered throughout Sequin Land are mystical artifacts that grant powers to those who share an unbreakable bond. The only two who could fit this category were none other than the Mario Brothers! Collect 10 of these to learn Bros. Attacks!

 **-Mario-**

3D Red Shell

Bomb Derby

Hammer Spin

Fire Glove

Superstar Saga

 **-Luigi-**

Fire Flower

Slingshot

Quake Hammer

Thunder Glove

Mega Thwonk

 **And that's all I got everyone! At least for now! I really hope you all gave this a full read and will agree that THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN! I can't think of any other crossover that could work so well with this!**

 **Next up is the Battle System, and I'm VERY HAPPY to write about that: so many things to talk about! There's...3 battle styles in the game I think? If not, then 2, and one of them makes a return! I can't wait to write about those!**

 **Any comments or critique is welcome ^^ I hope all of you enjoyed this! Look forward to the next one this upcoming weekend!**


	2. Battle Mechanics!

**Hey there everyone!**

 **If you all stuck around to see how things would work for the game itself, then I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart! For those that didn't, I can respect that as well. Not all things are meant to go together! But as for me, I'm gonna continue pushing this as far as I can go!**

 **Now then, after some deliberation, I decided that I will be covering the Battle System of the game! For now, there are two! If I decide something else can entirely work, then there will be three! But at this very moment, Mario & Luigi: Journey into Sequin Land! is going to have two Battle Systems!**

 **Welp, no use talking further. As the Trio would say...**

 **Battle Start!**

 **Mario: Let's-a go!**

 **Luigi: Okie Dokie!**

 **Shantae: I'm Ret2go!**

 **-Battle System-**

 **-Party Battle-**

The Party Battle of the game is entirely ripped from all previous Mario & Luigi games, including Paper Jam for this one. As listed in the last section, the buttons for each character are assigned as such:

 **A Button: Mario**

 **B Button: Luigi**

 **Y Button: Shantae**

Upon entering a battle, 7 actions will be available for each character to select (Reminder: Speed Stat will effect who will go first, party members or enemies!) You can select between the 5 actions to determine how you want to battle. The actions are as follows:

 ***Shantae Only!**

 **Jump** : Select this to jump onto an enemy. Upon selection, you will choose who you want to jump on! Beware however: Spiked Enemies will render the attack useless, and you will take damage instead! To select, press the button that corresponds to the character taking the action! After you select your enemy, the character will proceed to jump into the air in an attempt to land on their foe. If you press the corresponding button at the right moment, the character will output maximum damage upon the enemy. But that's not all: a successful jump will allow you to attack again! Press the button once more at the right moment, and you will receive an "Excellent!" rating, increasing your Star Point Gauge on the bottom portion of the screen.

 **Hammer** : Select this to use your hammer on an enemy. Upon selection, you will choose who you want to swing your hammer at. Beware however: certain enemies will have weapons pointed in front of them, and if you happen to select that foe, you will instantly take damage instead! To select, press the button that corresponds to the character taking the action! After you select your enemy, the character will proceed to whip their hammer out and make way towards the enemy. The key to landing a successful attack is allowing the party member to rear their arms back. Once their hammer has reached maximum height, a star will appear. That's your chance to press the button! If successful, the attack will output maximum damage, and you will receive an "Excellent!" rating, increasing your Star Point Gauge on the bottom portion of the screen.

 **Bros. Attack** : Select this to team up with Mario or Luigi (depending on which brother's turn it is) and perform devastating attacks! If you have been collecting Bros. Artifacts, then you will have more attacks to choose from! Each attack can either severely damage one enemy, or all enemies! The attacks and instructions on how to use them are stated below:

 **Bonus** : Shantae spins once, and appears in a cheer-leading outfit adorned with pom poms. She will dance and cheer in the background while the brothers perform their attacks! If the attack is fully pulled off, she will perform cheer leading stunts and finish with a loud cheer. If the attack fails, she bends over a bit and sighs.

 **-Mario-**

 **-3D Red Shell-**

Many fans of the Mario & Luigi games are very familiar with this one. The attack is reserved for only one enemy. Mario and Luigi run to the foreground, Mario whipping a red shell from his overalls. To begin the attack, press the A Button, and Mario drops the shell onto the ground and greets it with his boot! As the shell spins, it will collide into the target that was originally selected, and the target will begin to take damage. Upon the hit, the shell will continue to spin and head towards Luigi's direction. Simply press the B Button the moment the shell arrives at Luigi's foot, and he will proceed to kick the shell as well! As the attack continues, the brothers will move closer and closer to the group of enemies, and each strike will increase damage output! On the final strike, Mario will quickly kick the shell towards Luigi instead, and Luigi will kick it with all his might! At this very moment, the maximum damage output will take effect, and you will receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 **Note: If the enemy is killed before the attack is finished, the Red Shell will target another available enemy.**

 **-Bomb Derby-**

This attack can be tricky to pull off, but with some training, it becomes a very powerful one in an instant! The attack can potentially damage all enemies. Mario and Luigi run to the foreground, Mario whipping a red bomb from his overalls. Upon pressing the A Button, Mario will throw the bomb into the air, and to Luigi's surprise, a huge stack of bombs will appear in his hands, Mario with his hammer at the ready! Use the Control Stick to throw a bomb towards Mario's way, and at the perfect moment, press the A Button to make Mario swing his hammer! Each bomb launched from Mario's hammer will collide into a random enemy in an instant: the closer the target is to the bros while the attack is in action, the more damage they will take! Timing is key to this attack: the fuses of each bomb is lit, and if all the bombs are not used up, they will explode, and the attack will fail! When the final bomb has been launched successfully, the bros will receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 **-Hammer Spin-**

A new addition to the game, and the attack can potentially damage all enemies! Standing where they are, Mario will whip his hammer out. Press the A Button to begin the attack! In wonder, Luigi whips his hammer out, and Mario begins to spin rapidly in place! Luigi moves towards Mario and preps for an attack! Press the B Button to make Luigi hit Mario's hammer, and the brother is sent off towards his first target! Right before the moment of attack, press the A Button to make Mario hit the enemy! You will notice that Luigi is able to move up and down, that's because Mario will spin back towards the party in a different direction! Use the Control Stick to maneuver Luigi towards Mario's incoming location, and press the B Button to make Luigi hit Mario again! Rinse and repeat, and the final attack will ensue! The final attack will strike any enemy in that straight line, and you will receive an "Excellent!" rating!

Note: If Luigi does not make it to Mario in time or fails to hit Mario upon collision, it is possible for him to accidentally damage Luigi OR Shantae! Stay alert!

 **-Fire Glove-**

Another new addition to the game, and an attack that can damage all enemies as well as critically damage Wood Enemies! Luigi moves next to Shantae, Mario standing in front of Luigi who whips out his Fire Glove (a callback to Superstar Saga!). Press the A Button to begin the attack! Mario slips his glove on, and proceeds to throw a barrage of fireballs towards Luigi's way (this of course requires you to press the A Button). Luigi whips out his hammer, and, upon pressing the B Button at the right moment, torques his hammer to hit the fireball like a baseball! The fireball randomly bounces towards an enemy, and damage begins to occur. Upon each successful rating milestone, Mario will continue to throw his fireballs faster and faster, forcing the player to quickly take action to keep up with Mario's crazed attacks. In near-completion, Mario launches a huge fireball into the air and dashes towards Luigi, who throws his hammer into the air. Mario leaps onto Luigi, and after pressing the B Button upon landing, Luigi will propel Mario into the air, who will quickly grab Luigi's hammer. From here, wait for Mario to rear all the way back, and press the A Button at the right moment, sending the huge fireball upon all the enemies! If the attack is successful, you will receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 **-Superstar Saga-**

Mario's ultimate attack, and the final new addition to the game. A severely strong attack that can damage all enemies! Mario and Luigi move behind Shantae a few ways back, and Mario stands behind Luigi, whipping out his Star from his overalls. Press the A Button to begin the attack! Mario chucks the star into the air and it explodes, forcing the brothers to sparkle in a rainbow form. Press the A and B Button simultaneously to force the brothers to run faster and faster. Upon a rating milestone, both buttons need to be pressed at the same time to increase maximum speed! Continue to press the A and B Button and small stars will begin to appear behind the brothers. At max speed, press and hold the A and B Button to make Mario and Luigi jump into the air as they hold their hands with the bottom of their feet connecting with one another. While holding both buttons, use the Control Stick to make them rapidly roll in the direction they're going, and upon success, the brothers will literally mow down ALL enemies! Bonus damage is calculated by how many stars follow behind them! If the attack is successful, you will receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 **-Luigi-**

 **-Fire Flower-**

Many fans of the Mario & Luigi games are familiar with this one (me as well, because personally, this is one of my favorite Bros. Attacks). The attack can potentially damage all enemies, and critically damage Wood enemies. Standing where they are, Luigi whips out a Fire Flower from his overalls. Press the B Button to begin the attack! Upon doing so, Luigi tosses the Fire Flower into the air and it explodes, forcing the bros to take on their fire garments. Fireballs will appear in both brothers' hands, but the size of the fireball determines who is capable of attacking. Depending on which brother has the bigger fireball, press the corresponding button rapidly to send a large amount of fireballs towards the enemies! The fireballs will randomly collide into any foe in the open upon rapid pressing. Pay attention! Each brother gets 2 seconds a piece to throw as many fireballs as they can, so when one is finished throwing, the other brother's fireball will grow in size, indicating that their corresponding button needs to be pressed! If both brothers end up firing the correct amount of fireballs at the enemies, they will enter a Bonus Mode, in which the player rapidly presses both buttons to make the brothers burn everything in sight with their onslaught of fireballs! If the player enters Bonus Mode, they will receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 **-Slingshot-**

In "Dream Team", many fans were disappointed with this attack: although it was powerful, the second portion of the attack used the Gyroscope function, forcing the success rate of the attack to be cut in half. However, players will be happy to know that the Gyroscope function is not implemented in "Journey into Sequin Land"! This attack can potentially damage a multitude of enemies! Mario and Luigi travel into the foreground of the battlefield, Luigi whipping out his massive slingshot. Press the B Button to begin the attack! Upon the action, Luigi chunks the slingshot into the air, and a human-sized slingshot appears in place! Luigi hoists himself into the slingshot, whereas Mario moves behind him. Use the Control Stick to pull Luigi back as far as possible while holding the B Button to make Luigi hold on tight. When the maximum length has been reached, the screen will grow dark, and a reticle will appear in the center. Use the Control Stick while holding down the B Button to take aim, and simply let the B Button go to fire Luigi! Timing is key: the longer it takes to pick a target or a series of targets, the weaker the attack becomes. Upon success, they will receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 **-Quake Hammer-**

A new addition to the game, and will damage all ground-bound enemies! Mario and Luigi stand in place, as Luigi whips out a familiar hammer from the worlds of Paper Mario. Press the B Button to begin the attack! Luigi tosses a separate hammer towards Mario, and each brother preps themselves to rear back. Timing is key! At the top of the swing, press the corresponding button to swing the hammer at max power onto the ground! The ground will shake violently, slightly damaging enemies who are on the ground. A bonus effect: shelled enemies will topple over, dropping their defense to 0! The brothers will continue to rear back at different timings, and it is up to the player to press the right button to continue the quaking! For the finale, both brothers rear back, and, upon pressing both buttons at the same time at the perfect moment, the hammers will collide into the earth, forcing all the faults that were created to instantly shatter! All ground-bound enemies will take massive damage upon the effect, and a successful attack renders an "Excellent!" rating!

 **-Thunder Glove-**

A new addition to the game, and will massively damage front-line enemies. Luigi steps in front of Shantae, Mario in front of Luigi. Luigi will then whip out his Thunder Glove (callback to Superstar Saga!) Press the B Button to begin the attack! Luigi slips his glove on and charges electricity through the object. Press the B Button rapidly to charge the glove, increasing how many orbs of electricity will fire. When completely charged, Luigi will toss an electric ball towards Mario, whom will swing his hammer upwards upon pressing the A Button. The ball will fly into the air and hover above Mario. Rinsing and repeating these actions will continue to make the ball grow bigger and bigger. Upon the finale, Luigi will leap high into the air and, upon pressing the B Button at the right moment, spike the ball towards the ground. The ball breaks up into many small orbs, and electrifies all front-line enemies, damaging and potentially causing Paralysis! A successful attack will reward an "Excellent!" rating!

 **-Mega Twonk-**

Luigi's ultimate attack, and will minimally damage all enemies, but severely damage the one originally selected. Mario and Luigi run behind Shantae a few screens back, and Luigi whips out a Giant Shroom from his overalls. If you've seen this type of mushroom before, then you already know what's coming! Press the B Button to begin the attack! Luigi chucks the Giant Shroom above him, and eats it as it lands in his mouth. Once he takes a knee, he begins to grow slowly, but greatly increase his mass until he becomes...Giant Luigi! After the transformation finishes, Luigi whips out his hammer, Mario leaping up his body until he lands on the tip of the hammer. When the two are set, Luigi begins to take his stroll. Timing is key! With each footstep Luigi takes, the B Button must be pressed in a rhythmic fashion. With each successful press, Luigi begins to pick up speed, making the ability to press the B Button just a tad bit harder. Soon, Luigi begins to run angrily while Mario holds on for dear life, and as he approaches the group of enemies, he will slide and rear his hammer back as if he was playing golf! Press the A Button as quickly as you can at this moment! Upon success, Luigi will swing his hammer, damaging all enemies in front of him! But the attack is not over: the targeted foe is flung across the battlefield, bouncing on the ground. Mario appears above the enemy, and to continue this devastating attack, the A Button needs to be pressed the moment Mario lands on them! Press the A Button correctly four times in a row, and Mario will stomp the enemy as hard as he can, causing him to force the foe to the ground and take massive amounts of damage as he DRAGS them! A successful attack will reward an "Excellent!" rating!

...

 **Items** : Select this to use items you have bought or collected on your journey! Ranging from Red Vials to Vanish Cream, this function can be useful when trying to restore stats that are needed to keep fighting! In the beginning, the trio can only hold up to 20 items, but as certain bags are collected by fulfilling side-quests, the inventory can continuously increase in size!

 _ **Note: If you use an item, you will take up a turn with that corresponding party member!**_

 **Run** : If a battle seems too tough, this option is always available for use. Any party member can use it, and upon doing so, the party members will flee from battle. However, there is literally a price to pay: upon appearing in the Overworld, the player will drop many gems.

 _ **Note: Cannot flee from Boss Battles!**_

 ***Heels** : Operates the same as the Jump function between the Mario Brothers. However, this function is a bit different compared to theirs: Shantae will not only be allowed to jump upon an enemy twice, but possibly up to 8 times! Beware however: Spiked Enemies will render the Heels useless, and Shantae will take damage instead! Upon selecting a target, Shantae will charge and leap into the air, landing onto an enemy. Press the Y Button perfectly upon landing, and Shantae will instantly teleport above an enemy to land on them again! Timing is key! Each successful jump will get harder and harder to land as she continues to teleport, and her damage output will drop more and more. Upon success, she will land her final jump, spinning and flipping rapidly into the air as she lands on the ground, still spinning in place with a cute finishing pose. The player will also receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 **Bonus** : Each successful jump will result in a different pose each time, as the girl loves to show off when she does so.

 ***Hair** : Operates the same as the Hammer function between the Mario Brothers. Essentially the same, but the ending of the attack can output a lot of damage if timed correctly! Beware however: certain enemies will have weapons pointed in front of them, and if you happen to select that foe, you will instantly take damage instead! Upon selecting a target, she will rear her head back slowly. At max, a star will appear. Instead of pressing the Y Button once, mash it repeatedly to make her hair tighten up more and more! At the end of the mash, if successful, she will inflict a slightly large amount of damage on her enemy, and receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 ***Magic Attack** : Select this to use Shantae's Magic Attacks! If enough Fireflies are collected, she can have more attacks to use! Upon selecting a target or targets after the attack, Shantae whips out her Genie Lamp and dances seductively, sucking everyone on the battlefield (including the Mario Brothers) into her lamp! She places the lamp onto the ground, winks, and leaps inside. Once this happens, the selected attack will ensue! Looks like the Mario Brothers will be teaming up with Shantae in her attacks whether they want to or not! The attacks and instructions on how to use them are listed below:

 **-Magic Fireball-**

Welcome to the Genie Realm! Shantae appears on the far right, Mario in the middle, and Luigi on the far left. Shantae then whips out a Fire Flower (in surprise to the Mario Brothers) and holds it in place. Press the Y Button to begin the attack! Upon doing so, Shantae will throw the Fire Flower in the air, and the Mario Brothers will take on their fire garments. Once this happens, Shantae will rear her arm back with a small fireball in hand. Press the Y Button again to send the fireball towards Mario! When the fireball makes contact, simply press the button to the corresponding party member to keep the fireball going! You'll notice as soon as Shantae sends the ball off, she will move ahead of Luigi in waiting. This is because there is a pattern of buttons to press to make the fireball continuously move! As the pattern repeats, you will quickly notice that the fireball is steadily growing bigger and bigger! Beware: after crossing a rating milestone, the pattern will change, and the fireball will fall harder and harder upon each party member! Once the last milestone is achieved, the corresponding party member launches the fireball into the air that has greatly increased in mass, and all characters meet just a few feet away from the enemies. Mario and Luigi will rear their hammers back, Shantae doing the same with her head. The moment the fireball makes contact, press the A, B, and Y Button to send the fireball towards the enemies! The combination of their attack is so strong, the fireball breaks apart, and rains upon all foes! If the attack is successfully achieved, the player will receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 **-Magic Cannon-**

Welcome to the Genie Realm! Shantae and Co. appear miles above the enemies into the sky, and she whips out...Risky's Cannon? The brothers are in shock by this, but if the player knows about Risky's Cannon, then they also know what's coming! Press the Y Button to begin the attack! Mario leaps on to the cannon, Luigi stacking on Mario, and Shantae standing at the top (the pattern can change, and will carry some significance to the attack, so pay attention to the order!). The weight is so heavy that the platform they stand on begins to shatter, and the group are falling from the skies! The screen follows the group, and ahead of them are falling targets. Use the Control Stick to maneuver towards the target, and press the button that corresponds to the first person who landed on the cannon to fire it. If the cannonball successfully hits the target, then the cannonball will vanish! In total, there are 7 targets to hit, and each one will get tougher and tougher to hit as their speed increases! If all targets are hit, the screen zooms down to the enemy that was selected, and all cannonballs that hit their target successfully will begin to output damage! The attack is not over yet! After all cannonballs have hit their target, the cannon collides into the enemy. Very shortly after, the first character to leap onto the cannon will appear holding the others. Press the button that corresponds to the character to achieve a perfect hit! As mentioned earlier, the pattern can change: If Mario were to appear with Luigi and Shantae at the top, simply press the A Button, then the B Button, and finish with the Y Button! If the attack is successful, the player will receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 **Bonus** : Depending on which character completes the entire attack, the pose of that character will change. Mario does his iconic jump animation, Luigi jumps into the air with a peace sign, and Shantae has both of her arms raised with her eyes closed in cheer.

 **-Magic Replicate-**

Welcome to the Genie Realm! Shantae and Co. appear a few screens away from the group of enemies who are in for one hell of a time, as she whips out a white ball. Press the Y Button to begin the attack! Upon doing so, Shantae will throw the ball onto the ground in front of all three of them, and begin to belly dance. As she dances, the ball slowly morphs into a arching portal, in which Mario, Luigi, and Shantae walk into. When they appear on the other side, an army of Marios, Luigis, and Shantaes appear! At this point, it all depends on the player in how quickly they can react to which buttons to press! The screen moves to the enemies, and depending who walked into the portal first, the attack will be initiated. Beware: this attack can get out of hand really, REALLY quickly if you cannot keep up. An example here: Mario runs towards the enemy and leaps into the air. Press the A Button upon landing on the enemy to output some damage. Shortly after Mario finishes, Luigi will appear with another jump in place. Press the B Button upon landing to output some damage. Shortly after Luigi finishes, Shantae will appear with another jump in place. Press the Y Button upon landing to output some damage. Now this is when things get tricky: Mario will reappear with his hammer in his grasp, approach the enemy, and rear back (this is the only attack where spiked enemies and enemies with weapons in the front will not be able to counter the Mario Brothers as well as Shantae). Press the A Button at the right moment to inflict damage on them with the hammer. Rinse and repeat with Luigi and Shantae as if you were performing regular attacks! After the hammer phase finishes, the chaos TRULY begins: The replicated army will perform either the jumping or hammering actions at different timings or even at once. Pay attention to who is attacking first, and who will attack next! Timing is very crucial at this point, because there could potentially be two Marios jumping or hammering at the same time, or even two Luigis prepping for a hammer attack as well along with Shantae's Hair attack. It is possible to perform exactly 100 timed actions and get the most out of damage output, but the rhythmic speed can continuously increase and make the attack that much more difficult to land! Performing 20 successful timed actions will render in a "Good!" rating. Performing 40 successful timed actions will reward a "Great!" rating! Performing 60 successful timed actions will reward an "Excellent!" rating. From this point onward, the crazed actions will continue until the player either misses an attack, or the attack is completed.

 _ **Note: In the beginning, the maximum damage output will be implemented, and as each successful attack continues, the output will decrease by 1 for each character. After an "Excellent!" rating has been achieved, each character will then only do 1 damage to each enemy. Don't just stop at 1! Continue to increase that damage output for as long as you can until you either complete it or miss an action!**_

 **-Magic Door-**

Welcome to the Genie Realm! Shantae appears between Mario and Luigi, who then uses her magic to create a mythical door above them. Press the Y Button to begin the attack! The door forces itself open, and after each character cheers, they leap into the door (pay attention to whom enters the door last, because they will begin the attack!) The door vanishes, and the screen greets the enemies inbound. After a few seconds, the door appears, and the attack begins! Depending on who leaps out of the door, press the corresponding button upon landing to achieve maximum damage! The door vanishes and reappears, sending another character out of it. Press the button corresponding to that character to keep the attack going, and so on! After achieving the "Good!" rating, the tempo of the attack increases, and each character will appear out of the door as it continues to appear and vanish. After getting a "Great!" rating, two characters will appear out of the door (back to back if its the Mario Brothers, Mario or Luigi holding Shantae's hands if Shantae is paired with one of them). Simply press both buttons that corresponds to the characters in play of the attack. When the finale approaches, the door appears above the final target, and all three characters appear at once (Mario on the bottom left, Luigi on the bottom right, and Shantae atop both of them). Simply press all three buttons at once to maximize damage combined from ALL three characters! Upon success, the player will be rewarded with an "Excellent!" rating!

 **-Magic Carpet-**

Welcome to the Genie Realm! This is Shantae's ultimate attack, and for those that remember "Dream Team", then you will be familiar with how this attack works. Shantae whips out a Magic Carpet in front of the brothers. Press the Y Button to begin the attack! Upon doing so, Shantae throws her Magic Carpet into the air as it unrolls, sweeping across the three to take them as high as they can into the magic skies. Once they have reached maximum height, Shantae appears on the edge of the carpet, arms raised, eyes glowing white, and powers up a massive white ball of energy. Upon firing it, the energy splits into three elemental balls appear below them: Fire, Electric, and Ice. In the background, you can see the trio zooming downward to catch up with all elemental balls. Use the Control Stick to maneuver the Magic Carpet left or right to align with one of the energy balls. The moment this happens, either Mario or Luigi will leap off the Magic Carpet with their hammer at the ready. The moment their hammers make contact with the ball, press the corresponding button to whack it. The attack will increase the force behind the ball to accelerate faster towards the ground. All three balls need to be hit and match the same speed in order to achieve the "Excellent!" rating. Once all the balls meet the exact same requirements, the balls slowly morph together to create an elemental chaotic energy ball. At this moment, all characters will leap off the Magic Carpet with hammers and hair at the ready. Simply press the A, B, and Y Button at once when they make contact, and the attack is finished! The screen moves to all inbound enemies, and are soon greeted with the deadly elemental meteor filled to the brim with energy, and an explosion ensues. The maximum damage output can range from 600-1000 damage, and can be pushed even further depending on the equipment given to all three characters! If the attack is successful, you will receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 _ **-Rewards-**_

 **EXP** : Upon completing a battle, each character will receive an amount of EXP based upon their level in comparison to the enemy or enemies' level. If they achieve enough EXP, the character will proceed to level up, increasing their stats bit by bit. A Lakitu appears on the right with a Bonus Flag, giving the player the ability to choose a separate stat they want to increase. Once they have selected a stat, a roulette will spin, the options ranging from +1-+5. If you have the EXP Card in play, the EXP will be doubled. It is optional to use these on regular battles, but recommended to save them for Boss Battles!

 **Bonus** : The EXP Gauge is determined by a Red, Green, and Purple vial that corresponds to the party members, Mario for red, Green for Luigi, and Purple for Shantae. If the vial is completely filled, the corresponding character will proceed to drink the vial, and level up!

 **Gems** : Upon completing a battle, gems will be rewarded to the player. The amount of gems is determined by how many enemies are fighting on the battlefield. If you happen to be fighting a Crow Thief who steals your gems upon attacking, simply defeat the Crow Thief, and you will not only get your gems back, but a massive potluck of even more gems the Crow Thief has collected over time! Gems are used to purchase items as well as equipment, or even cards!

 **Rankings** : If you reach a milestone after you have achieved a certain level, you will be awarded with a Rank Up! This can potentially make your party members that much stronger in battle, and Rank Up carries a variety of effects. The rankings are listed below.

 ***Shantae Only!**

 **-Mushroom Rank-**

This is the Mario and Luigi's Default Rank

 **-Shell Rank-**

Achieved after reaching Level 10

 **-Boomerang Rank-**

Achieved after reaching Level 20

 **-Flower Rank-**

Achieved after reaching Level 25

 **-Leaf Rank-**

Achieved after reaching Level 30

 **-Star Rank-**

Achieved after reaching Level 50

 **-Rainbow Rank-**

Achieved after reaching Level 60

 ***-Vagrant Rank-**

This is Shantae's Default Rank

 ***-Recruit Rank-**

Achieved after reaching Level 10

 ***-Soldier Rank-**

Achieved after reaching Level 20

 ***-Mage Rank-**

Achieved after reaching Level 30

 ***-Grandmaster Rank-**

Achieved after reaching Level 50

 ***-Genie Hero Rank-**

Achieved after reaching Level 60

 **-Bonus Attributes-**

Upon acquiring the rank, all stats will increase by 5, and are given a choice to select a Bonus Attribute. Bonus Attributes can range from Stat Increases to Add-Ons that will give your character all they need to battle! If the player achieves the Rainbow or Genie Hero Rank, they will get to choose an additional Bonus Attribute to the original one they have selected!

 _ **Note: After you have selected a Bonus Attribute, you cannot change the selection and it will be permanent! There are many to choose from, so if you plan on building your character a particular way, choose wisely!**_

 **Tankin' Up** : Gives an additional 2 HP for every time the character levels up.

 **Bulkin' Up** : Gives an additional 2 ATK for every time the character levels up.

 **Unbreakable Bond** : Gives an additional 2 BP/MP for every time the character levels up.

 **Quick Learner** : Gives 20% more EXP for every battle completed.

 **Defender** : Reduces 20% of damage taken.

 **Jump Master** : Increases Jump/Heel attack power by 15%.

 **Hammer of Justice** : Increases Hammer/Hair attack power by 15%.

 **Reaction Command** : Increases Counterattacks by 15%.

 **Goin' for the Kill** : Increases Lucky Hit damage by 200%.

 **Casual Bros/Magic** : Reduces the cost of BP/MP attacks by half.

 **Cure Magic** : Increases the effect of healing items by an additional 50%

 **More Accessories Please!** : Gives a party member an Extra Slot for equipment

 _ **Note: Can be selected twice!**_

 _ **-Giant Battle-**_

That's right, Giant Battles from "Dream Team" make a return! The moment you see Luigi grow in size, you know it's time to turn that 3DS sideways, as chaos is soon to ensue!

Before entering the first section of Sequin Land, Shantae receives an amulet from Uncle Mimic who explains that "such an item contains a power that cannot be simply deciphered through his experiments". This is the Titan Amulet, and Shantae is the only one who can use it as it's purpose is discovered later: when a monstrous enemy appears, the amulet requires the Giant's Dance in order to achieve full power, and one with a heart of fear can only grow from the massive courage it fills them with. The amulet glows, and as Shantae performs the dance, Luigi is suddenly brought to one knee, and begins to grow impeccably larger than he ever has! Even the Mega Shroom can't make him grow this big! Soon, standing in front of them is...Titan Luigi! Mario explains to Shantae that he has been in this situation before, and tells her that he will need her help in order to assist Titan Luigi, as they once fought giants in the Dream World. Shantae, though confused, agrees, and soon, the two are atop Luigi's head, ready to fight the fight. That's right, Titan Luigi returns for the great Giant Battles!

 _ **-How To Play-**_

Once Luigi turns giant, tilt the 3DS sideways and get that stylus ready, because these battles are going to be pretty damn difficult this time around (I've decided to make all Giant Battles on Hard Mode by default, so paying attention is crucial here!). When the battles begin, Titan Luigi will automatically go first, and the selections are available as follows:

 **Jump** : This allows Titan Luigi to jump onto a foe. After initiating the attack, Luigi will proceed to squat, a red circle appearing around him. The circle will shrink in size as he powers up his jump. The moment the circle turns into a star, use the stylus to move Luigi up, and the jump will take place. After landing on the enemy, it is possible to make Luigi jump once again. This is accessible once Luigi lands on the target. Simply move the stylus up to make him perform another jump!

 **Hammer** : Upon selecting this, there are two options Luigi can use. These are important, as determining which way to swing the hammer can alter the next turn on how to proceed with another attack.

 **-Side Swing-**

Luigi revs his hammer to swing on the side of the enemy. This is his basic attack, but depending on the landscape and background hazards, this can alter the attack's power significantly. Slide the stylus to the right as fast as you can to maximize damage output.

 **-Uppercut Swing-**

Luigi revs his hammer to swing from below the enemy. Some giants will be impenetrable due to their mass and increased defense, so this option is best used to flip them over, or push them back. Depending on how the battlefield looks or who you are facing, this attack is crucial. Slide the stylus to the right as fast as you can to maximize damage output.

 **Assist** : This is where Mario and Shantae come into play. Upon selecting this, there are four actions you can take depending on how you want to battle. Be forewarned however: once you have selected something and achieved the described action, both characters will tire out! You will have to wait between 1-3 turns before you can use them again!

 **-Mushroom Heal-**

Mario and Shantae leap onto Luigi's gloves, and pulls out mushrooms. They will toss a series of them in rhythmic fashion. Tap the screen the moment a mushroom reaches Lugi's mouth, and Luigi will begin to heal!

 **-Trio Attack-**

Shantae climbs onto Mario, and the three characters proceed to twist their bodies a bit while squatting. The moment Luigi leaps into the air, he will begin spinning. Use the stylus to spin them in the assigned direction as quickly as you can to achieve maximum damage upon him landing on the enemy! If the attack is successful, Luigi will leap into the air and begin to spin once again. Pay attention to the direction the swirling arrow is pointing! Repeat the same actions above to get a maximum damage output, and you will get a third time to do the Trio Attack Finale! Spin even faster, and Luigi will proceed to crush the enemy with a 25% increase in attack power!

 **-Dance of Blades-**

Upon selecting this, the screen will zoom in on Shantae who prepares a dance. On the touchscreen, a line with four circles will appear, and from the bottom, rows of circles will begin to traverse up to the other four. Simply tap the screen once a circle intersects with another, and upon success, Luigi's ATK will increase!

 **Bonus** : Mario will try to join the dance, just funny to mention!

 **-Dance of Steel-**

Upon selecting this, the screen will zoom in on Shantae who prepares a dance. On the touchscreen, a line with four circles will appear, and from the bottom, rows of circles will begin to traverse up to the other four. Simply tap the screen once a circle intersects with another, and upon success, Luigi's DEF will increase!

 **Bonus** : Mario will try to join the dance, just funny to mention!

 _ **-Countering-**_

Though Titan Luigi's attacks appear to be devastating (and just...outright cool, you can't deny that), certain enemies will be just as dangerous to Titan Luigi, especially if the player is not careful. Some attacks can be countered, others must be avoided in order for him not to take damage. Even worse, if some attacks land, it is possible for the enemy to fling Mario and Shantae off of Luigi's head, making the player unable to use the Assist command!

 **-Jumping-**

Titan Luigi will squat when an attack is on its way. Perceive the oncoming attack and determine when it will connect, and move the stylus up to make him jump! Sometimes, an enemy will try to get as close as they possibly can, so if Titan Luigi manages to avoid an attack completely, there's a chance that he will end up landing on the enemy instead!

 **-Hammering-**

Titan Luigi will brand his hammer when an attack is on its way. Perceive the oncoming attack and determine when it will connect! When the hammer comes into play, you will have the option to slide the stylus up to make him golf-swing his hammer, or slide the stylus to the right to make him swing his hammer sideways. In these moments, it's absolutely important to make sure you know which way to swing, as Titan Luigi can take massive amounts of damage if he is in the middle of his swinging animation and his counter attack misses! There are a variety of situations Titan Luigi will use his hammer to counter attacks, so be prepared!

 **-Throwing-**

Some situations will force Titan Luigi to use the environment around him in order to stop an oncoming attack from connecting. In these instances, press the stylus on a spot of the screen where the attack is coming from to make Titan Luigi chuck a piece of the environment at the attack to stop it from coming. These situations are timed, so if you are not quick enough, Titan Luigi will be forced to take damage from what remains of the attack!

 **-Scribbling-**

Some giant bosses will either try to grab Luigi or send their minions after him to do damage. When the giant boss has managed to get a hold of Luigi, use the stylus to scribble all around the touchscreen as fast as you can to shake them off! As for minions, most of them will go for Luigi's legs, or even his hands, relentlessly damaging him in the process. It is possible for the minions to completely down Luigi if they are left on him long enough! Scribble all around the touchscreen to shake them off!

 **-Tug-O-War-**

In some instances, it will be impossible to scribble in order to shake the giant off! So what do you do once they grab Titan Luigi's shoulders? Tug-O-War. The giant will proceed to press as hard as they can against him in order to push him back, and if successful, could damage Luigi significantly if he does not fight back! Slide the stylus to the right in order to press into the boss, and if successful, he will push them off!

 _ **-Finishing the Battle-**_

Once the Giant's Health Gauge has reached 5%, their gauge will blink a golden color, and they will be incapacitated. Before they can recuperate, a new option is available to select, and can be used to finish the Giant off!

 **-Trio Blast-**

Upon selecting this, Titan Luigi will squat, and power up a jump. Slide the stylus up, and he will leap high into the skies. Upon doing so, Shantae will force a Magic Carpet to appear in his grasp, and she as well as Mario will leap onto it. Using all of his might, Luigi throws the carpet as hard as he can, and the two are soaring through the clouds! Use the Control Stick to maneuver and avoid incoming obstacles the Giant will produce (from balls of water or fire to missiles!) During this phase, a reticle will appear ahead of the duo, and the player must aim for the weak spot that appears on the Giant! If they manage to avoid all obstacles, then the finale will ensue! However, if they fail, the battle continues for an additional turn! Drive the Magic Carpet through the weak spot, and the battle is over!

 **Bonus** : Dance Through The Danger plays as Trio Blast starts!

 _ **-Rewards-**_

The rewards gained through the Giant Battle is calculated on how much damage Titan Luigi has taken, as well as how accurate Trio Blast was once activated. Four slots will appear upon the battle being cleared, and each slot will provide the following below:

 **1st Slot** : Gems (ranges from 1,000 to 10,000, and will increase depending on the difficulty of the boss itself)

 **2nd Slot** : Boots, Hammers, Heels, or Shampoo received exclusively from the Giant Boss Battle that was fought.

 **3rd Slot** : Wears, Charms, Gloves, Sashes, or Cuffs received exclusively from the Giant Boss Battle that was fought.

 **4th Slot** : Items that are particularly hard to obtain, whether they be healing, or status infliction.

 **And that's it everyone! The Battle System has been fully covered! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! God it was a lot of work, but it was so worth it in the end!**

 **Next up, I'll be covering Overworld Actions that can take place! Towns and other goodies will be included as well!**

 **Stay tuned! Tell me what you think!**

 **P.S.: I'm aware that I missed the Star Point and Card explanation. I shall cover that in the Forgotten Implements once this is finished!**


	3. Overworld Mechanics! Orb of the Sea

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I'm back again for the third portion of the game that I have yet to cover! Today, it's the Overworld Mechanics! After going over these, I will also construct Sequin Land and all of its particular inhabitants! I'm actually a little nervous about doing this one. Since not many people know about Shantae, I'll be using the Wiki as a reference to these. If you're curious to know about most of the Shantae franchise items and such, I suggest jumping over there. Not a lot of people think Vanish Cream is a creative name LOL. But it was actually an item featured in the Shantae Gameboy Game, so it's not exactly something I made up on the spot!**

 **Nonetheless, let's-a go!**

 **...**

 **-The Overworld Mechanics-**

 **A Button** : Mario

 **B Button** : Luigi

 **Y Button** : Shantae

 **X Button** : All Characters Run (possible to get a First Strike if colliding into an enemy)

 ***R Button** : Changes Leadership

 _ ***I have decided to change this one, as it changes who leads the party between all three characters**_

 **L Button** : Toggles between field actions regarding Shantae's Transformations

 **Start Button** : Opens Menu

 **Select Button** : Saves Game

 _ **-Shantae's Transformations-**_

This one is gonna be exciting. If you thought Shantae wasn't going to use her belly dance transformations, think again! By pressing the L Button, you can toggle between different forms Shantae will take upon her dancing. Once you've selected a transformation, press the Y Button and Shantae will immediately begin to dance. After a couple of seconds, she instantly changes into that form that was selected! This can aid in solving environment puzzles or even progress in the story, or perhaps uncover hidden items! It all depends on the transformation that was selected!

 _ **-Monkey Form-**_

This dance allows Shantae to transform into her iconic Monkey Form! After the transformation is complete, navigate the monkey by using the Control Stick, and press the Y Button to have her crawl into small spaces. Some spaces will have dead ends, but not without rewards! Sometimes, these spaces will provide her and the brothers hidden items such as gems, equipment, or, with luck, a brand new card! Sometimes, she can uncover beans! But that's not all. Other small spaces will present an entirely new room to be explored. Be warned however that once Shantae has entered the small space, she will be separated from the brothers, and will have to fight battles on her own without their help should she have encounters! In these small spaces, you can have Shantae climb walls to ascend to different areas. Press the Y Button once she is against a special surface to attach her to the wall, and use the Control Stick to navigate her up or downwards. When another surface across from her is available, press and hold the Y Button to charge the Monkey Bullet! Monkey Bullet will allow her to zip across the gap at high speeds and attach her to the other side of the surface! The Monkey Form can be used to gain access to hidden switches as well, allowing Story Progression. To revert back to Shantae, simply toggle the L Button to Human Form, and dance!

 _ **-Elephant Form-**_

This dance allows Shantae to transform into her Elephant Form! After the transformation is complete, Mario and Luigi will proceed to ride her. Navigate the elephant by using the Control Stick, and press the Y Button to dash! Her dash will allow humongous boulders or cracked walls to be shattered in an instant! Sometimes however, there will be boulders or other faulted surfaces on the ground that cannot be easily broken. This is when the brothers come into play! In quick succession, press the A Button to have Mario jump, press the B Button to have Luigi jump, and then press the Y Button to make the elephant jump! Once this has been achieved, press all three buttons at once, and the brothers will proceed to ground pound the elephant once it forces itself to the ground! The impact of the three attacks are strong enough to shatter the grounded boulder or surface completely!

 _ **-Harpy Form-**_

This dance allows Shantae to transform into her Harpy Form! After the transformation is complete, navigate the harpy by using the Control Stick, and press the Y Button to make her flap her wings! With each press, the harpy will ascend higher and higher off the ground. Once she has reached her maximum height, press the A Button to have Mario grasp her talons. Press the B Button right after to have Luigi grab Mario's feet! This gives Shantae the ability to carry them across chasms that are otherwise too big to jump to!

 _ **-Spider Form-**_

This dance allows Shantae to transform into her Spider Form! After the transformation is complete, navigate the spider by using the Control Stick, and, when approaching a high wall, press the Y Button to make her use her spinnerets! Upon doing this, she will proceed to climb the wall, creating more and more webbing behind her. This allows the Mario Brothers to climb high walls and reach higher areas!

 _ **-Mermaid Form-**_

This dance allows Shantae to transform into her Mermaid Form! After the transformation is complete, navigate the mermaid by using the Control Stick. If she is close to a surface of water, you can utilize her skills to swim below the surface! This allows her to join Mario and Luigi in water and participate in battles that can occur in underwater circumstances. However, her only known attack is Bubble Blast, and she cannot use any of her Heel/Hair attacks while underwater. When in battle, after selecting Bubble Blast, hold the Y Button down when prompted to do so, and when a star appears, simply let go of the Y Button! A deadly bubble fires and collides with underwater enemies, and upon success, the player will receive an "Excellent!" rating!

 _ **-Pegasi Form-**_

This dance allows Shantae to transform into a legendary Pegasus! After the transformation is complete, Mario and Luigi will proceed to ride the Pegasus. This is a bonus form and can be obtained when 50% of the game has been completed! The Pegasi Form has two functions. The first is faster transportation! Use the Control Stick to navigate the Pegasus, and, if the Y Button is held, the Pegasus will proceed to dash. The speed of this horse is a lot faster than the X Button function, which forces all party members to dash, so it has great advantage over this! If needing to get to a place that is close, simply use the Pegasi Form! However, the second function is its main use. If you press the Y Button, the player will be prompted to answer if they wish to fly anywhere. This can save a lot of time if the player is trying to activate Story Progression, or even fulfill Side Quests at a quicker pace!

 _ **Note: You are only permitted to fly to places you have already visited!**_

 _ **-Bloodhound Form-**_

This dance allows Shantae to transform into her Bloodhound Form! After the transformation is complete, use the Control Stick to navigate the dog. This is a bonus form that can be purchased from Tuki's Shop, and becomes permanent! Press and hold the Y Button to force the Bloodhound to sniff. This makes it possible for Shantae to uncover hidden items in the ground, such as beans! A "?" mark will appear above her head when she has begun to pick up a scent of the hidden object. If navigated in a different direction, she will lose the scent. Continue in the desired direction while sniffing, and upon reaching the location, the "?" will be replaced with a "!". Simply release the Y Button, and tap it for her to start digging! Soon, she will uncover what was hidden underneath, and what is found is yours to keep!

...

 _ **Now then! The Overworld Mechanics are completed! Now onto the towns and areas! This is where the fun will start, and thankfully, this is the last segment of the whole ordeal, but it will take time and plenty of patience. There's gonna be quite a bit going on here, such as what kind of towns and areas you'll see, and the enemies contained within these places. Onto it, yes?!**_

 _ **Note: I will be posting music here for each place as well. Feel free to look up the music to get an idea of what it sounds like! Also, I have decided that, since a lot of thought has to be placed through these areas, I will be breaking them all down by chapter, so there should be a multitude of chapters concerning areas up to a certain point! Enjoy what I have so far!**_

 **-Mushroom Kingdom-**

 **-Mario's House-**

 **Music: Mario's House (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

The humble abode of the Mario Brothers! Mario and Luigi live here, and keep all of their treasures they have obtained throughout the Mario&Luigi series. It is here that Toadsworth greets them with terrible news of the raid on the Mushroom Kingdom Capital.

 **-Toad Town-**

 **Enemies: Tinkerbat**

 **Music: Toad Town (Partners in Time remix)**

Upon arriving in what remains of Toad Town, the Mario Brothers can see creatures not of this land running amok. These are the Tinkerbats, and it is up to Mario and Luigi to defeat them in battle! The entire place is smokey, and shops are out of commission.

 _ **-Sequin Land-**_

 **-Scuttle Town-**

 **Enemies: Tinkerbat, Tinkersniper, Tinkerbomber, Tinkerswordmaster**

 **Learned Transformation: Monkey**

 **Music: Scuttle Town (Half-Genie Hero)**

Once the Prologue has been cleared, the player is free to explore all of Scuttle Town. Scuttle Town is located next to an open ocean, so it is free to travel to different islands that are scattered across Sequin Land. Scuttle Town is formed to appear like a compass: There is a middle section, north, south, east, and west.

 **-Northtown-**

-Sky's Hut

-Item Shop

-Bathhouse

 **-Southtown-**

-Bolo's Hut

-Scuttle Town Docks

-Relic Expo

 **-Easttown-**

-Mimic's Workshop

-Gear Shop

-Card Shop _**(appears after introduction to card usage in battle)**_

 **-Westtown-**

-Squidsmith's Cauldron

-Scuttle Town Inn

-Town Exit

 **-Middletown-**

-Clock Tower

-Mayor Scuttlebutt's Manor

-Music Hut **(I've got something planned for this one, you'll love it!)**

 **=Scuttle Outskirts=**

 **Enemies: Dirt Dog, Scarecrow, Crow Thief, Goomba**

 **Music: Trip Through Sequin Land (Pirate's Curse)**

Once the player leaves Scuttle town through Westtown, they are greeted with Scuttle Outskirts. By following the path, this takes them to Capitol Hill, where many of Sequin Land's higher lords meet to discuss politics and such of Sequin Land itself. The path goes through a humongous field of wheat, and many Scarecrow are among this field. Some are fake, others are filled to the brim with magic, and will try to leap out and force the player into a battle. Dirt Dogs are here too, as they operate like Monty Moles that come out of the ground and try to leap at the player as well. They will also fire out a single spike, and if that spike makes contact with Mario, Luigi, or Shantae, that party member will take damage as the battle starts. Scuttle Outskirts is a humongous land, and there are many pathways to take that will lead to different parts of Sequin Land's massive overworld.

 **-Capitol Hill-**

 **Music: The Royal Library (Pirate's Curse)**

Capitol Hill is the capital of the first Island, and governs everything upon it. The mayor of each town on the island meets here, but as mentioned earlier, higher lords of their respective island also holds meetings to discuss politics. To become legal members of Sequin Land, Mario and Luigi must travel here first to receive their Boarding Pass after saving Scuttle Town from Risky's threat. But before this can happen, the higher lord that runs the first island, Magnus, has a small request of the trio to fulfill.

 **=Capitol Sewers=**

 **Enemies: Cackle Bat, Arachnia, Snake, Squid Baby**

 **Music: Underground Tunnel (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

Noting that the Mario Brothers are plumbers, Magnus requests the trio to traverse underground into Capitol Sewers and clear out all of the vermin that reside underneath Capitol Hill. Their main quest however is to fix the valve that contains Scuttle Town's water supply, as it has been clamped shut and no city ordinance can get close to it without getting attacked by a "red-squid-like creature". Capitol Sewers has a layout that resembles a small maze, and is filled to the brim with minor enemies. As requested by Magnus, it is necessary to clear out all the enemies that reside in Capitol Sewers. Cackle Bats will swarm into the trio from the ceilings, and try to attack once they have made contact. Use first strike maneuvers to start the battle with the enemies taking damage! As for Arachnias, they will drop from above right onto an unsuspecting party member, forcing the battle to start immediately. If quick enough, move out of the way and smack them with a hammer!

 **!Filler Boss Battle!**

 **Squid Baron**

 **HP: 50**

 **Music: Yo! Go Crazy! (Pirate's Curse)**

That's right, everyone's favorite boss filler returns, and is angrier than ever that "he was not given a sidekick role" to fill for the game itself (Seriously? This guy is breaking the 4th wall again?) But that's not his only complaint: he spots Mario and Luigi defeating his Squid Babies that he has allowed to run amok the Capitol Sewers, so now it's high time these two pay!

 ** _-Attacks-_**

 **Squid Spin**

Squid Baron's main attack. Pay attention to his spin! This is an indicator to whom he will attack first! He will start by spinning in place and heading towards either Mario, Luigi or Shantae. Simply jump over him! If you time your jump correctly, it is possible to land on Squid Baron and output some additional damage!

 **Squid Roundup**

This attack inflicts damage on everyone! Pay attention to his spin! This is an indicator to whom he will attack first! He will start by spinning in place and heading towards either Mario or Luigi. Simply jump over him, or land on him to inflict damage! The attack is not over however. Since everyone is required to jump, Squid Baron will collide into Shantae right after, and even into Mario or Luigi (depending on who was attacked first, it will always be the former). Squid Baron will move in a circular fashion, and each character is required to either jump over him, or land on his head to inflict damage. Be careful however: if Squid Baron spins extremely fast and a party member lands on his head, Squid Baron will send the character into the air and crash to the ground, taking damage in the process!

 **=Mermaid Falls=**

 **Enemies: Orc, Cackle Bat, Frog Fish, Krabby, Mermaiden**

 **Music: Mermaid Falls (Half-Genie Hero)**

After receiving their Boarding Passes, the Mario Brothers are now officially free to explore all of Sequin Land and its towns and cities. Magnus gives them a bit of advice about looking for such rare artifacts that are attuned to the legend that Risky Boots is seeking to make a reality. To begin their search, they must traverse to Mermaid Falls and go deep into the Water Temple that houses the Orb of the Sea. Before they enter however, Uncle Mimic manages to catch up to the trio using his Walker Machine, and gives Shantae an item his research could not uncover. This is the Titan Amulet (if you read the previous chapter, then you already know what this will be used for!), and leaves the scene. Upon entering Mermaid Falls, the player will be greeted by a jungle that intersects with estuaries that lead to the ocean. These areas are filled with a multitude of enemies the trio need to watch for. After traveling deeper into the jungle , they will come across pieces of an ancient ruin scattered across the area, indicating they are close to the Water Temple.

 ***=Water Temple=***

 **Enemies: Frog Fish, Mermaiden, Wetmen, Vinepot, Techno Grunt**

 **Learned Transformation: Mermaid**

 **Music: Holy Water Temple (Ocarina of Time Orchestral Remix)**

The Water Temple is, in reality, a beautiful kingdom housed by many mermaids who are friendly to those who come for a visit. However, after a certain somebody's takeover of the Water Temple that happened recently, all of the Mermaiden have become rather hostile, which explains why many Mermaiden attacked Mario and Co. before they could reach the Water Temple itself. In order to access particular areas, the water level needs to be within edge distance of these platforms so it can become easier for the trio to traverse it. It is here that Shantae learns of the Mermaid Dance, which enables her to become a Mermaid herself so she can join the Mario Brothers (the brothers learn that she actually does not know how to swim very well, kinda cute actually), so this form will be necessary. It is important to note that since the Mario Brothers will at points have to participate in underwater battles, their ATK power will drop by 25% due to the density of the water itself, so it is best to come to the Water Temple with as many healing items as possible, and be prepared to have intense battles! When proceeding to the end of the Water Temple, get ready for a Boss Battle!

 **!Boss Battle!**

 **Techno Baron**

 **HP: 200**

 **Music: Boss Theme (Half-Genie Hero)**

An old enemy of Shantae's back in the day, Techno Baron is the one responsible for all of the mermaids wreaking havoc on travelers who strut in Mermaid Falls. After learning of the Orb of the Sea, he seizes all of the Water Temple and places his grunts inside to find the object. He has yet to find it, but he is not one to let Shantae get in the way, less a couple of washed up nobodies (who he refers to as the Mario Brothers) as well!

Techno Baron will be riding on his hovercraft for the battle, so Hammer and Hair attacks will be completely ineffective due to the height it exceeds, so it looks like the only option here is to jump on him!

 **-Attacks-**

 **Techno Blast**

Techno Baron's primary attack. A small laser will fire from his hovercraft, although it is harmless. Upon this, the laser will repeat the same action throughout where Mario, Luigi, and Shantae are standing. What the player doesn't realize however (at least at first) is the laser is telling them where a beam will fire once the pattern has been completed! After the laser stops, Techno Baron will ensue the attack of where the laser aimed from first to last. Example: Nowhere, Mario, Nowhere, Luigi, Nowhere, Shantae, Nowhere. In the Nowhere instance, the beam fires above the party's heads, so if the player forces one of them to jump, they will intercept the laser and take damage. However, if the laser reveals it is going to hit Mario in that pattern, it is required for him to jump after the pattern has been initiated at the point when Mario needs to jump. This applies to all characters, and for a primary attack, it can actually inflict quite a bit of damage if the player does not catch on!

 **Techno Bomb**

Techno Baron's secondary attack, and a more notably easier attack to counter. Techno Baron whips out a colored bomb and proceeds to throw it. Pay attention to the color! If it is red, he will fling it towards Mario. If it is green, he will fling it towards Luigi. If it is a purple bomb, he will fling it towards Shantae. If it is a black bomb, it will split into three, and all three characters will have to hammer and hair it at once! If the counter attack is successful, Techno Baron will take damage instead!

 **Squad Call**

Each boss will begin to fume with anger when they are close to being defeated. In this instance, their ATK power increases by 25%, and the battle will become a little more difficult from here on out. In this particular case, Techno Baron will fume red and summon his Techno Grunts to the battle. He will summon 3 at a time, and will try to distract the player with this maneuver. It is recommended to defeat the Techno Grunts during a counter attack moment rather than taking them on individually.

 **Relentless Assault**

It has not been discussed yet, but there are sequences in battles where the environment will be used around the Mario Brothers and Shantae as well as the enemy. Certain attacks will take place during running phases. This is one of them. The Techno Baron will begin to charge a laser from the bottom of his hovercraft, forcing Mario, Luigi, and Shantae to take off into the foreground. In these instances, use the A, B, or Y Button to perform the specific action that is required to dodge or counter attacks! In this specific attack, Mario will be on the left, Shantae will be in the middle, and Luigi will be on the right, and each character is running into the foreground of the battlefield. From behind, Techno Baron will appear in line with Shantae, and send his Techno Grunts to run after them. Soon, the player will visibly see the Techno Grunts appearing from over the horizon and running towards the group. Some will try to crash into Mario, Shantae, Luigi, or all of them at once! Simply press the corresponding button to jump over them. DO NOT TRY TO LAND AN ATTACK ON ONE OF THE TECHNO GRUNTS! It's high risk-high reward, but a miscalculation could potentially cause damage to the character from the Techno Grunt, and ultimately down them by Techno Baron's attack. If Techno Baron manages to fire the laser on one of the three party members that was attacked by the Techno Grunt, the attack ends with that party member taking severe damage from Techno Baron's Relentless Assault attack! However, if the player manages to avoid all of the Techno Grunt attacks, the laser Techno Baron is powering up will begin to overheat, and force the hovercraft to explode, Techno Baron taking a massive amount of damage in the process! Ultimately, this is Techno Baron's final attack, and could potentially end the battle with a victory if the player manages to avoid all attacks.

 **!Giant Boss Battle!**

 **Giga Mermaid**

 **Music: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Dream Team)**

 **Size Up Your Enemy (Dream Team)**

After defeating Techno Baron, he will retreat to the light shining at the end of the Water Temple. The player will be prompt to follow him out of the temple, greeting the trio with what appears to be the edge of the jungle. There is a long wooden bridge hanging over the water to a gigantic, circular island. Once the trio has made it across, Techno Baron greets them again, and uses his gadgets to force a woman from underwater to emerge in front of everyone. Shantae soon realizes that the woman is a Mermaiden, the Queen of all the Mermaidens of Mermaid Falls. Adorn her head, on her very crown, lies the Orb of the Sea, and it is glowing with a dark red color. The Queen, or Giga Mermaid, knocks Techno Baron out of sight and continues her rampage of random attacks on the land. At this very moment, Shantae can see the Titan Amulet radiantly glowing with desire to release the aura from within. She is quick to dance, and before she knows it, Luigi is taken to the ground and immediately begins to grow! To Mario and Shantae's surprise, the Titan Amulet has given Luigi all the power he needs to take on the Giga Mermaid! After Mario explains to her the situation they're in, she nods (though confused) and joins Mario atop Luigi's head. Though he is reluctant, Titan Luigi prepares for a difficult battle ahead!

 **Terrain: Lake**

 **Conditions: Do not let Titan Luigi get pushed back into the water!**

This will be the player's first Giant Boss Battle of many that is to come, and will be a little more difficult if they are not familiar with how Giant Battles work. However, a small tutorial will be provided for newcomers who are learning about them, and before they know it, they'll be tackling these head on with ease in no time.

It is important to know nonetheless that all Giant Boss Battles have been given the "Hard" difficulty to intensify battles and force the players to pay attention to what's coming!

As mentioned above, the battleground is a gigantic, circular island surrounded by water. In the center, Titan Luigi and the Giga Mermaid will be in waiting for the turns to ensue. The ability to push your opponent back with attacks is available, but so too can the recipient do the same to Titan Luigi. If Titan Luigi falls into the water, the Giga Mermaid will have her run with him, and it will NOT be a good time! Knock her into the water first to land additional attacks! However, once those are done, be prepared to counter what is to come!

 **-Attacks-**

 **Shuttle Loop Aqua Jet**

The Giga Mermaid maneuvers her body through the air using magic, and moves a few yards back from Titan Luigi. Once she has reached her distance, she will turn her lower half into a raging river, and speed towards Titan Luigi. The player is prompted to jump into the air to avoid the tackle altogether, but has the option to land on her to ensue additional damage! However, if the player jumps onto her lower half, they will take damage instead! The Shuttle Loop portion of the attack occurs when she has 75% health remaining, where she will speed towards Titan Luigi and loop back before charging into him. This is meant to trick players into falling for the attack.

 **Charge Beam**

The Giga Mermaid is the Queen for a reason: she has delved into magic curriculum and learned some devastating magic attacks. She rears her torso back, and lunges forward to unleash a blast of lightning from the Orb of the Sea adorned her head. Pay attention to the color! If it is green, the blast is meant to attack Titan Luigi, which prompts the player to jump into the air to avoid the attack. If it is red, the blast is meant to attack Mario and Shantae, which prompts the player to make him duck! If the attack lands, it will inflict minimal damage, but has the possibility of knocking Mario and Shantae off of Titan Luigi's head!

 **Operetta Sanctum**

Using her voice, the Giga Mermaid begins to create an orb out of water gathered from the lake, and fires it onto Titan Luigi. It is up to the player to swing their hammer at the right moment to reflect the attack back to the Giga Mermaid!

 **Operetta Allegro**

When the Giga Mermaid has reached below 50% health, she will begin to bulk up and unleash stronger attacks. Operetta Allegro allows her to create an even bigger ball of water, and condense it into a hardened cannonball. She will then fire the ball at high speeds, relying on the player to quickly ascertain and react to the situation at hand with Titan Luigi's hammer. If the attack lands, it will deal 25% damage to Titan Luigi, so be careful!

 **Steel Tail**

A rather difficult attack to counter if the player cannot perceive the direction of it. the Giga Mermaid will use magic to turn her tail into a weapon, and proceed to hack at Titan Luigi with it. If the Giga Mermaid begins to perform somersaults into the air, swing the hammer upward to counter the strike of the tail! If the Giga Mermaid rotates her body in circular motion, swing the hammer sideways to counter the strike of the tail! The final strike will always prompt Titan Luigi to swing his hammer upward, and if the counter is successful, the Giga Mermaid will be flown back and take some drag damage!

 **Whirlpool Saga**

The Giga Mermaid's ultimate attack, and can be hard to avoid if jump timings are incorrectly placed. The Giga Mermaid summons her trident and slams it on the ground after spinning it, cause a humongous whirlpool to appear. Afterwards, she sends it off towards Titan Luigi. As the whirlpool travels, it will become smaller, and MUCH quicker as it heads towards Titan Luigi. Quickly force him to jump to avoid the attack! Unfortunately, the attack does not end here, More whirlpools will form as they maneuver towards the player, and become more and more quicker as she spawns them. Continue to jump and avoid the attacks altogether, and soon, the Giga Mermaid will send herself towards them. Timing is key! She turns her lower half into a whirlpool and immediately jets while spinning towards him. If Titan Luigi jumps at the right time, he can land on the top portion of her body and she will take significant damage! If not and lands on the whirlpool part of her body however, he will take damage instead!

 _ **-Vulnerable Giga Mermaid-**_

If the player knocks the Giga Mermaid into the water, she will rise from it and become dizzy! Use the stylus to slam Titan Luigi's hammer upon her head several times as quickly as possible, and when the prompt is achieved, swing his hammer sideways like a baseball bat to send her flying! In these moments, she will take critical damage, but be on your toes! Unsuspectingly, she will try to land on you to get back on the battlefield! Swipe the stylus back to make Titan Luigi slide backwards to avoid the attack!

 **-Rewards-**

After defeating the Giga Mermaid, the player is entitled to the rewards below:

 **1st Slot** : 10,000 Gems

 **2nd Slot** : Aquatic Boots, Aquatic Hammer, Silk Shampoo, Silk Heels

 **3rd Slot** : Poseidon Wear, Siren Wear

 **4th Slot** : Double Essence of Life

...

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

After the Giga Mermaid is defeated, the Orb of the Sea will fall from her crown and land on the ground next to the waters. At this moment, the Giga Mermaid will regain consciousness as Titan Luigi reverts back to normal, the trio greeting her wholeheartedly after she thanks them for freeing her from Techno Baron's control. After Shantae explains to her their situation and their need for the Orb of the Sea, she nicely rewards them with it for saving the Mermaiden Race, knocking one of the seven Legendary Gems out of the way!

...

But what is in store for them once they leave the Water Temple?

 **...**

 **And that's it everyone! The first segment of the Overworld is cleared!**

 **This is to give you an example of what the gameplay will be like, and I'm hoping it will entice many to give it a try!**

 **I will be tackling the next island this upcoming weekend, and introduce other things!**

 **What are your thoughts?! Comment below!**


End file.
